


Ghostly Present

by Seishin_Veritas



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Holidays, One Shot, Presents, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seishin_Veritas/pseuds/Seishin_Veritas
Summary: Vlad finds an unexpected gift on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Danny Phantom Fanfic. Hope you like it, if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews!

Vlad sat at his desk in his private study, working intently on the work infront of him. His body was slumped over all the papers and folders spread across his desk. He had finally after months of waiting, had the chance to buy out a rival company that had been taking away business from his own company, Dalv. However it was a tricky process that required his utmost attention. One mistake and he would waste this chance. Who knew how long it would be until another way to get rid of this competition arises?

Vlad reached out toward his coffee that lay untouched at the corner of the desk. A vapor of light gray steam rose out of the Green Bay Packers mug before disappearing into the air. Fresh out of the pot, just how he liked it. As he brought the mug to his mouth, the phone on the other side of the desk suddenly gave out a loud _RINGGG._

Startled by the sudden noise, the billionaire dropped the mug on himself mid sip. He let out a short scream of pain that was mostly filled with shock but with a hint of anger.

“Oh butter Biscuits!” He cursed, turning instangible to let the coffee fall to the floor.

Vlads now angry navy blue eyes glanced at the machine. _Who could be calling at such an ungodly hour?!_

Reaching out, the man quickly answered the phone. Trying his best to stay professional, he really did want that coffee.

”Vlad Masters speaking” 

“Oh Vlad! Sorry for calling at such a time but there’s a horrible snowstorm that just hit Amity. I’m afraid me and Jack can’t come over for Christmas this year. There’s been a stay inside order issued until this storm passes.” A worried feminine voice said in reply. 

Vlad sighed to himself. He had forgotten that tonight was Christmas Eve. He had been so busy with trying to get that blasted company out of the picture so Dalv could continue to have no competition. The advantage of a bad memory is that one enjoys several times the same good things for the first time as Friedrich Nietzsche had once said after all.

”Vlad?” a voice asked worried from the phone that was still in his hand.

”Oh yes! I am so sorry my dear, I am just so distracted as of tonight with company affairs. You don’t have to worry though- I understand that you and..” Vlads eyes narrowed slightly as he paused in his speech. “..Jack are unable to make it. I truly hope you have a wonderful Christmas this year Maddie. Merry Christmas.” Vlad said in his usual charming voice.

”Thank you Vlad, Merry Christmas to you too. There’s always next year.”

The line then ran dead with a click.

The billionaire sighed to himself once more and stood up from his leather chair. He was now in no mood to continue to do this work. Vlad decided that he would finish it in the morning. He really did want to see Maddie on Christmas. It was such a disappointment to hear that she would not be able to make it. She was the most beautiful women from all that he met. It was so kind of her to call him so he wouldn’t worry so late at night. Vlads eyes flashed red as he thought about who would be able to spend Christmas instead with his dear Maddie. “That lumbering oaf doesn’t deserve to be in the presence of her! It should be me.” He said to himself, but his tone got saddened toward the end. He really did wish he could spend Christmas with someone this year. Now as he left his private study he thought to himself what he should do next. Maybe a nice long shower before he went to his slumber perhaps? Nodding to himself in agreement he decided that, that was indeed what he should do.

—————————————————————————

The next day as Vlad walked through his mansion he passed the Christmas tree that he had his workers put up.

It was the best tree that money could buy, it stood at 20 feet tall and was decorated with the most expensive decorations. Diamond incrusted lights wrapped itself around the tree in a firm hug. Sapphires and emerald balls hung from strings on each branch. The top of the tree was topped with a star made of pure gold. He really did like how the tree turned out this year.

Something however, was out of place. A dark object was at the base of the tree almost hidden from view.

Puzzled, the man walked over to where the mystery lay. Crouching down to get a better look at it, he picked up the object and found what he never would’ve expected.

It was a package, larger then he would’ve guessed from looking at it earlier. It took two hands for him to be able to hold it. It was rectangular in shape and had black wrapping paper around it. On the wrapping paper there was a design of a bunch of ghost cats in Santa hats.

What a peculiar design for the holidays.

There was a dark green bow attached to the top of the package, along with one of those cheap tag stickers that you get in the mail for the holidays that say To: and From:

Vlad almost dropped the package in shock from what he read.

To: Vlad

From: Danny

Had his little badger actually sent him something for the holidays? 

The man stared at the package a little more before he realized it was probably a bomb that would blow up his mansion.

...wasn’t like the little rat hadn’t blow up his mansion before.

But on the off chance that it was actually a gift from the boys heart it was worth the risk. 

The man delicately peeled away the tape that was holding the package together. He had to admit that he was impressed with how professionally it was wrapped he didn’t think Daniel would have it in him. 

Inside the box, there was a plain white envelope. And another smaller box. This however was just a plain cardboard box, different then the one before.

Vlad picked up the envelope with curiosity and opened it. Inside there was around a page or so long letter.

_Dear Vlad:_

_Hi fruitloop, Merry Christmas._

_I thought that I would send you something for Christmas this year. We’ve known each other for two years now and we still hate each other. I thought that I would use the Christmas truce this year to send you this, because that way if this doesn’t go right you wouldn’t be able to try and kill me for it. Dying is not something that I want to go through again._

_I know that you’re probably questioning why I’m being so nice to you. You’ve tried to kill me since we met, kill my family, infected my friends with a deadly disease that almost killed them, and cloned me. But the point is I’m just tired of fighting you. I know it might not seem this way but I really do care about you. A friend once told me that everyone in life deserves a second chance. I asked my parents about the time that you spent in the hospital- I am so sorry for that I didn’t know that it was that bad. It is probably painful for me to bring up so I won’t go into much detail. I realize now how horrible it must have been to spend years in a hospital. I’m sorry that you had to go through that._

_Is there anyway that the both of us could just start over? I really want to give you a second chance. I know I can’t force you to. But one day I’ll be the only halfa in the world. It’s a scary thought. Living as the only one. I understand how you feel about that now. I did a lot of soul searching and decided that I should try to get along with you. Even if you are a crazed up fruit loop. You really should try out online dating._

_I’ll start off first with this second chance. Hi! My name is Danny Fenton. I am sixteen, a junior in high school and want to be an astronaut. Hobbies I have are stargazing and playing games with my friends. I am also half ghost._

_ps._

_You really need a cat._

Vlads eyes began to feel wet as he read the letter. Did Daniel truly want to give him a second chance? To be able to start over? 

The billionaires eyes then zoomed in on the present that was in the box. He wondered what it could be.

Picking up the cardboard box, the man lit the tip of his finger with dark pink ectoplasm and cut it open. Lifting the sides of the box apart and picking up what was inside.

It was a box of fruitloops.

Vlad smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad goes Christmas shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh my last chapter got way more hits and kudos then I thought it would!!! I decided to add another chapter for what happens after because I am amazed by how many people like it.  
> Love you all!

Vlad Masters was many things in life. He was a billionaire CEO of his self created companies. A dashing bachelor who was featured in many top magazines, as well as half ghost with some of the most powerful abilities in all of the Ghost Zone. However one of the few things in life that Vlad Masters was not, is being surprised.

With all of the mans responsibilities in both of the realms in this world, he could not afford to be surprised. Being surprised meant that one was unprepared for a course of action. Which in turn, created weakness that can be and will be exploited by others.

Vlad would know of course as he has exploited the weaknesses of others for over 20 years.

But now for once in his life he was surprised, why had Daniel decided to make a truce?

There were so many negative thoughts going through the billionaires mind.

Was this all just one of Daniels stupid pranks?

Is this truce too good to be true?

Was he getting all of his hopes up for nothing?

Or worse yet...was this just one of his enemies in the Ghost Zone trying to get revenge on him for something that he had done in the past?

Vlad shook his head to clear his thoughts. The only way to know for certain was to visit the boy himself.

Which is what he was doing right now actually.

His midevil cape flapped behind him as he soared through the air towards Amity Park Illinois.

It was really cold outside today, but that was to be expected as it was Christmas morning. December was one of the harshest months of the year.

Not to mention the storm that kept him from going to Amity Park in the first place.

Then ontop of that, he had to stay above the clouds as he flew because if he didn’t he was sure to be noticed by the people who were driving on the highway below.

Vlad shivered even in his ghost. He had a heat core which made him especially inadaptable towards colder temperatures.

He would be there soon enough. Chess was not won nor played in five minutes after all.

———————————————————————-

Vlad arrived in Amity Park around 15 minutes later and flew into his mayoral offfice to transform back into his human form. All of his staff was home for the holidays so there was no one who would see him here.

Not to mention how transforming in an alleyway did not sound appealing at all, this was a new suit he was wearing that cost him 10 million.

He would absolutely not let it get filthy in such a way.

As much as the man wanted to just show up at the Fenton’s household the moment he had arrived, he still needed an excuse to stop by.

“Maybe I could drop off a few presents for my dear Maddie and her children...” Vlad murmured to himself as he sat down at his desk. He sighed though once he realized that the truce Daniel could’ve suggested meant he could not forget to get Jack a gift.

Well, it didn’t have to be a good gift now did it.

Vlad pulled out one of his desk drawers and quickly get precisely withdrew a matching black pen and notebook, each of which were designed to look like santas slay (the pen) as well as a house with a chimney (the notebook)

If the halfa remembered correctly it was an early Christmas gift from the secretary at a rival company. Or well previous company since he destroyed it throughout a court case of them not paying their taxes.

Ah, such was life. Karma could be so cruel sometimes.

But back on the topic at hand, what should he get as gifts? It was already noon and Christmas Day so there was not much time to think things over.

Vlad clasped both of his hands under his chin in thought. Come to think of it he didn’t really know what the boy liked.

He didn’t really know anything at all about him did he...

Now that wasn’t a thought the man wanted to think about. It was horribly untrue. Surely he wanted Daniel at his side for more then just his powers. He was Maddie’s son after all.

After that the billionaires mind blanked.

Vlad sighed to himself softly. He really did care about Daniel like as if he was his own son. But it seemed as though in his quest to get him as his son, he had neglected to learn anything about the boy at all.

Reaching into his coat pocket the man pulled out the letter from the teenager, maybe there was a clue on the notebook paper that would help him find an idea for a gift.

Navy blue eyes scimmed over the letter looking for its desired information until it finally found it at the end.

_I’ll start off first with this second chance. Hi! My name is Danny Fenton. I am sixteen, a junior in high school and want to be an astronaut. Hobbies I have are stargazing and playing games with my friends._

A astronaut?

How strange, if he could remember correctly the boy was failing math and science.

Come to think of it, he was failing every subject at school.

As the billionaire pondered this, he quickly opened up his auburn wood desk and pulled out the latest model Dalv computer.

Opening the application, the man swiftly tiped on the keyboard until he was in Casper Highs system. Ah now he could finally check (hacking the schools system sounded so much worse then what he was actually doing) Daniels grades.

Daniel James Fenton Grade: 11

Emergency contacts:  
Maddie Fenton (Mother)  
Jack Fenton (Father)  
Jazz Fenton (Sister)  
Alicia Fenton (Aunt)

Trigonometry: 70 Absent: 17

Chemistry: 53 Absent 30

English 11: 40 Absent: 35

American History: 57 Absent: 28

Gym: 65 Absent: 14

Lunch: NA

Studyhall: NA

With grades like these how could Daniel possibly have an interest in being an astronaut once he graduates?! If he truely had an intrest in such things he would’ve been taking school more seriously.

Unless...

Vlad hummed to himself in deep concentration as he pulled up the files of the teenagers school records from before he started Casper High. Or in other words...from before he was half ghost.

The man could barley hold back a gasp as he read through Daniels middle school files. He had an A+ in every subject, first place in science fairs, and even getting up to the finals in state competitions.

The boy was so much more talented then Vlad had given him credit for.

Why would Daniel give up such amazing grades and such a bright future for Ghost Hunting of all things.

Why did he put others before himself so much.

His subconscious whispered to him that it was because Daniel was a pure soul, unlike himself.

Vlad sighed to himself once more. Yet again the only way for him to be able to know the answers to his many questions about the teen was for him to get to know him better.

Midnight blue eyes met the clock that was raised above his cherry wood door.

5:00 pm was what it read.

Butter biscuits, he really needed to get the presents in time for when he went over to the Fenton’s. He had gotten so side tracked with his thoughts about Daniel.

Standing up out of his chair, Vlad let the twin dark rings once again come into existence as they split up and down his body transforming him into Plasmius once more in a flash.

The second he morphed, Vlad created 4 clones of himself. 

“What is it that you desire?” Clone one asked him.

“Yes tell us why you decided to form clones while you are alone in your office. Are we going to overshadow politicians again?” Clone three said with his follow up question to Clone one, crossing his arms.

The rest of the clones nodded their heads in Agreement.

The original Vlad sighed. 

“No of course not. It’s Christmas and I need to obtain presents for the Fenton’s for when I arrive there later this evening.”

The clones looked at each other flabergated. 

“You summoned us here to go shopping?!” They all yelled at once.

“Yes! And if you have a problem with it I can just poof you right out of existence right now!” Vlad yelled back at them, with a very visible vein now bursting out of his head.

They all settled down at once in fear.

“Good now” Vlad spoke before turning away from them. “I need one of you to get a present for Maddie, it must be the most lovely necklace you can find...as well as expensive. She only deserves the best.”

Clone one flew out of the building at once to that request without a word.

Even Vlads clones were obsessed with Maddie.

“Yes well.” The billionaire spoke as he cleared his throat. “The next present I need is an incredibly expensive physiology book for Jasmine.” 

Clone four flew out at that request.

“Then I need just, really any gift you find sutiable for Jack.”

Clone two flew out, except more saddened then the other clones.

“As for Daniel...get him the best astronomical gift you can find.” 

Clone three grinned and left to do what he was told. 

Vlad sighed to himself. “As for myself I’ll get the wrapping paper...”


End file.
